Elementals (video game)
Elementals is a puzzle game by Boss Games created for the New Nintendo 3DS on New Years Eve. It stars different Elementals trying to get back home. Gameplay The gameplay of Elementals is simple. Using each Elemental given, you need to get them home. To do that however, you'll have to bypass obstacles by combining different elementals together. For example, to put out a fire if you weren't given water, you could mix Fire & Ice to cause Water to pour down on the fire. You can also combine two Elementals of the same type to get a powered-up version of their ability. Electricity + Electricity would cause a massive blast of well, electricity to rain down. However, you need to be careful not to destroy other elementals. If you used Fire while near Ice, while it could create Water it would also destroy the ice. If you used Fire right next to ice, both would be destroyed as the water would put Fire out. Each elemental can also pass through different obstacles unharmed to reach switches or buttons. Fire can walk through fire, electricity can walk on Electric Panels, etc. Story 80 Years after World War III, Humanity had wiped itself out. Families failed to escape the planet as the nukes fell and the explosions swallowed up the city. Eventually a new species came into existance - Elementals. The Elementals decided to explore this new planet, and find out what the hell happened here. Each Elemental split into groups to explore as each of them had their own benefits. The only two who didn't split into a group were Life & Death, girlfriend and boyfriend, who instead would try to talk to the Elementals through some old communication systems they found. Unfortunately for all the elementals, there are many obstacles, mutated animals, and more still inhabitating the planet of Earth. Elemental Party Elemental Party is a brand new mode added in the Party Time! Update. In Elemental Party, you choose a character out of every elemental and a level theme/board to play on, the DLC elementals and level themes do require that dlc to use. There's also some boards not based off of any existing themes that are based off of scrapped level themes. The goal of Elemental Party is simple - using a amount of turns (chosen at the menu as well as CPU Difficulty) to get the most diamonds as possible. The winner is sent to the Party Square where they get to show off their dance moves infront of every elemental in the game, with the player choosing from a list of dance moves. After all the elementals have moved, a minigame is randomly chosen. Minigames Boards Elementals Bold indicates the elemental is only in the bonus stages. Italics indicates the elemental is only in DLC. ''Bold and Italics ''indicates the elemental is unlocked with a amiibo. Reception When Elementals was first announced at E3 2015, nearly everyone was skeptical assuming it would flop. However when it came out, the game was a hit, with the average review score being 8/10. It has been popular enough to score a entire DLC featuring brand new elementals that weren't added in the base game, free updates, and more. DLC Sweet DLC ($5.00) Released 2/8/16, the Sweet DLC included a brand new theme for levels - Candy. It also included a Level Maker where people with the dlc can create & share custom levels with eachother, and they get to choose what elementals the player has and how many. Sweet DLC also introduced 3 new Elementals: Chocolate, Wind, and Cosmic. The Castle DLC ($2.50) Released 3/6/16, The Castle DLC adds a brand new Castle Theme and a ton more challenging levels to test your skills, with some of the challenging levels being locked unless you get the Sweet DLC (As they use features only in the Sweet DLC). So far The Castle DLC is the only DLC to not add any new elementals. The Sweeter DLC ($12.50/$6.25) Released 4/2/16, the Sweeter DLC included multiple things - three new themes, new enemies, 2 elementals, and if you didn't buy it yet then everything in the Sweet DLC. The Sweeter DLC is $12.50 if you haven't bought the Sweet DLC, and $6.25 if you have bought the Sweet DLC. It also features (if you bought The Castle DLC) over 80 new challenging levels, and in the Level Maker you can write messages using the new feature exclusive to it - Signs. The themes include Abyss, Core, and Thunderstorm. The new enemies all reside in the new themes - Thunderboar, Bergshark, Chasmgon, and Anglifin. The new Elementals include Bubble & Acid. Updates All updates are for free and are compatible with DLC. 1/22/16: Party Time! Released 1/22/16, Party Time! Features a brand new mode, a new elemental, and a new level theme. 1/29/16: The Big Update Released 1/29/16, The Big Update is a big update that includes new elementals, amiibo support, new level themes, a new mode, and a couple other things. 3/13/16: The Campaign Update Released 3/13/16, The Campaign Update included more amiibo support, the ability to add NPCs to your level maker levels, and a Campaign with 16 worlds, each with a boss at the end of it. Whenever you buy a DLC or unlock an amiibo level theme, you get more worlds based off of the contents of the DLC. After beating the campaign, you're able to play a Bonus Boss Rush with every single boss. The first time you play it, there's bosses from Amiibo and DLC if you bought it or not. After that, you'll have to buy the amiibo or DLC to encounter them. Level Maker In the Level Maker, you can create levels using level themes and a list of obstacles, as well as a list where you can add in elementals. There are also several features. Obstacles Bold indicates the obstacle is only in the bonus stages. Italics indicates the obstacle is only in DLC. ''Bold and Italics ''indicates the obstacle is in a stage unlocked with a Amiibo. Level Themes Italics means that it's unlocked from a DLC Bold 'means that it's unlocked from a Amiibo Level Features ''Italics means that the feature is exclusive to a DLC (like the Sweeter DLC) '''Bold means that the feature is exclusive to an amiibo (like Duck Hunt) Amiibo Support As of 1/26/16, Amiibo Support has been confirmed for Elementals with 3 pictures - a golden elemental, a golden elemental amiibo, and the golden elemental amiibo in a amiibo box. Gallery Elemental art by WaddleDeeDreamMoonX2. Windelemental.png|Wind Elemental Metalelemental.png|Metal Elemental Chocolatelemental.png|Chocolate Elemental Ghostelemental.png|Ghost Elemental Waterelemental.png|Water Elemental Rockelemental.png|Rock Elemental Lifelementalhappy.png|Life Elemental (Cheery) Lifelemental2.png|Life Elemental (Disappointed) Cosmicelemental.png|Cosmic Elemental Electricelemental.png|Electric Elemental Icelemental.png|Ice Elemental Evilelemental.png|Death Elemental Elemental.png|Fire Elemental Musicelemental.png|Music Elemental Vortexelemental.png|Vortex Elemental glowelemental.png|Light / Glowing Elemental Goldelemental.png|Golden Elemental mushroomelemental.png|Mushroom Elemental spongelemental.png|Sponge Elemental inkelemental.png|Ink Elemental sleepelemental.png|Sleep Elemental featherelemental.png|Feather Elemental mirrorelemental.png|Mirror Elemental darknesselemental.png|Darkness Elemental arachnidelemental.png|Arachnid Elemental Trivia *The Logo was made by user EximiusMax |} Category:Puzzle Games Category:TerrariaBoss's Games Category:Boss Games Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games with Sequels